User blog:Wachowman/Parody 83 ERB vs ERBP (West vs East)
Ermagerd, a Wach Parody :D After a long time, I am back and starting out strong with ERB vs ERBP a battle I had much fun making with East vs West being my favorite battle, I hope you all enjoy. Also, thank you and happy birthday to Fire for helping out with some lines :) (P.S I'm not doing color text so don't ask. >:( ) Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY EPICLLOYD NICEPETER AND DANTE VS NATHAN WOODENHORNETS AND JUSTIN BEGIN ERBP Wooden I'm starting this as a Main Rapper so I can kick Youtubers ass, I've seen better use of a Beatle just like in my first rap. Cause once I'm done, I'll turn your BlueSocks back to Red, Nathan Shining bright with the BlingFace, Justin And me, the channels head. Nathan We've got the talent Justin and the fame Wooden that even Cam couldn't beat us. Justin Parodying all the moves ERBP Of these ER-Beatoffs! Nathan It's clear to see, Justin you'll never be Wooden Quite our equals as emcees, ERBP We're better actors, better writers, better channel, best ERB! ERB Dante This immaturity can only mean one thing, That Nathan's LameRaps are coming with him pretending to have Bling. Lloyd You copiers are sucky, all of your videos get hate, Now Bi-bi Justin, time to set you straight. Peter While we use clever lines, to make our battles worthy, Dante And our Raps sting you so hard that Hornets will be begging for mercy. Peter We made a fan base Lloyd on YouTube Dante You beat us? You're dreaming. And you'll never have a battle ERB That'll win a Streamy! ERBP Nathan Oh, I have a suggestion that you can Admire, When I step in and Dis Lloyd as if I was Hired. You need to ease up with the comments I'm seeing, You're not using known people, well that's not pleasing! Justin And I'm a quick thinker, so rapping Off The Top of my head? No problem! We got MultipleVids that are better than yours cause they're Cimada-More Awesome. (Oh!) You've brought vandals. Your account has done just as much good as that of Dan Bulls, This battle is a Sherwin for us while yours is as dead as your channel! Wooden Now that the midget and Cimadamore are out, I can cover our friend Peter, Shukoff, both of our crews know I'm the better rapper, sir. The faker creator just sounds like shit when he speaks; yet we make better raps when we're on hiatus. A sad time for History. But thankfully, Alexis, we didn't need you to become famous. ERB Peter Bitch, we're the reason you exists you might as well bow and pray, Cause Peters letting out without a blog on Monday. Now we're crushing you, but we, have no remorse, EpicLloyd just stand there but Dante spit a verse. Dante Let me start this off with you Justin, Cryin' when Brian hit the dust and- Sorry your acne's so distracting, And it doesn't help with your shit acting. And you "retired" so I gotta ask, Did Stoff scoff in disgust when he saw your fan raps. You met these two from being a troll, Can't change this battle, just look at the poll! Peter This mess started with you, you're the creator Nathan P. But apparently I think you owe both your best friends here's an apology. ERBP Nathan But I'm a better rapper than both these Dweebs combined, Don't make Nathan come over and put some hotdogs up your behind. Because I'm N-A-T-H-A-N'd I'm a beast! And I'll beat any other rapper that makes fun of my parodies! Wooden Dweeb, bitch? I'll bully you like the nerd you are! Cause fighting you will be easier than it was FourStars! Justin Holy shit, WoodenHornets! You're getting a little mad, Here let's beat this dick bag eaters with some teamwork that they've never had. Wooden I will not be made fun of by the dude that we're all above, You've used Slenderman 3 times, and I know that's something unloved! Justin This Just-in, Do not mess with Justin. Who's always Justin time, To give out some harsh rhymes! ERB Peter We have turned them on themselves look at them fighting like always, Lloyd Um hey Peter, can I please have my verse before Dante's. Peter Uhg! EpicLloyd guess you haven't understood, But when it comes to rapping you just really aren't that good! Lloyd Oh, look who's talking shit now you wanna-be Steve Jobs, Time for a sequel bitch, of the battle you lost! Dante Yo, where in the script writing of this battle is dudes fighting- When they're on the same team because I don't find that delighting. Peter Dante, Starting now I'm Doodling you with fear, You've never voiced your own character let alone sound good here! Dante Okay, I see. You wanna fight like that son, I'll be shocking like Nikolai against Lloyd's Edison. Give you all the Tesla D cause I claim this battle as done, Cause after this, all the viewers know exactly Who Won! DANTE KNOWS WHO WON! BUT WHOS NEXT? WACHOW HAS DECIDED! EPIC *laser beam* RAP *Invaders are seen* BATTLES OF *SockPuppets are seen* HISTORY! Who Won? ERBP ERB Category:Blog posts